I Love You
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine's eye surgery is on Valentine's Day. Kurt is determined to make this day as special as possible. Klaine fluff galore with a tiny appearance of ND.


**I Love You**

**Author's Note: Let's say that Blaine's surgery is on Valentine's Day. Let's say that whatever happens on Tuesday doesn't happen here. :P This is just an idea of mine. It came to me because I'm holding a Valentine's Day party for me and my friends and my sister and her friends. It's gonna be quite the shindig. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...or Valentine's Day (I'm pretty sure Valentine owns that) or 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne.**

Blaine felt really bad that he couldn't spend Valentine's Day with his wonderful boyfriend. The surgery for his eye happened to be on the same day and Blaine felt awful. Last year, at this time, he was pining after Jeremiah-the-Gap-Guy. Last year, he was rejected. Last year, both he and Kurt had no one to spend Valentine's Day romantically with. Last year, he had unintentionally led Kurt to think that he had feelings for him, causing Kurt to be rejected as well. Last year, Kurt had confessed his feelings for him.

And now, when they were in a beautiful and established relationship, they couldn't spend the day of love together.

Because Blaine had gotten a rock-salt-slushie to his eye.

Why was life so unfair?

Though, however sucky his life now was, Blaine didn't regret a thing. When he had seen what Sebastian (that bitch) was going to do, all that had rushed into his head was one thought: _protect Kurt_. His boyfriend had been through so much and he didn't deserve this from Sebastian and people who he had thought to be his friends. And, the look of alarm on his boyfriend's beautiful face had gone straight to Blaine's heart.

He had jumped in front of Kurt and taken the slushie in the face. But, no matter how much it hurt, he couldn't stop being a little relieved that it was him in this pain, and not Kurt, who it was intended for.

Kurt had reprimanded him severely after he had gotten over the initial panic and worry, and Blaine was safe and sound in his own bed. "How could you do that? I admit, it was very chivalrous, taking a mostly figurative bullet for me, but look at you now, Blaine! You could lose your sight!"

"Only one eye, Kurt," Blaine had reminded him, "And I would sacrifice so much more for you."

Kurt had smacked him in the arm with a troubled look on his face. "I'm not a damsel in distress. Why is it that I am always the one who has to be protected?"

With a fond smile, the curly-haired boy had prompted to him, "If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same thing, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Then, it's not one-sided at all. The situation just happened to be against you." Blaine had brushed his boyfriend's hair back from his face until Kurt looked at him, then placed his lips into a pout that he knew Kurt could never resist. "Are you done being mad, now?"

Kurt had tried and failed to hide a smile. "Stop with those damn puppy-dog eyes, Anderson." He had said, then kissed him softly on those pouting lips.

Blaine was thinking about those memories as he lay on a soft, but small, bed. He felt gauze around his head and over his eye and heard machines beeping. He smelled the destinct smell of hand sanitizer and plastic; he was in a hospital. Kurt hated hospitals.

Blaine heard someone bustling about and muttering. His heart leaped, thinking it was Kurt, but then he realized that the voice was female, and Kurt was at school...by himself...on Valentine's Day.

Right.

He stirred and moved a little and the nurse commented to him, "Oh, you're awake." Blaine, not wanting to open his eye yet, only nodded. "The surgery went well, Mr. Anderson. We'll have to keep you here for a little while to make sure, but we're very optimistic." Nodding again, Blaine heard the nurse leave. She must be busy.

Opening his eye, as the other was covered, Blaine was met with a bright and colourful sight...which made no sense, because he was in a hospital. He looked around him in wonder to see that there were t_ons_ of flowers of all different kinds that filled his hospital room. "What?" He spoke out loud, taking in countless vases and bouquets. There were even a couple boxes of chocolates and stuffed animals on the plastic chairs beside his bed. Blaine started to chuckle. He had a feeling that he knew who was behind this...someone who tended to be a little dramatic and over-the-top; someone he loved very much.

He looked to his side to see that, on the small table beside him, there was a single red rose and a folded pink paper. He gingerly reached over and picked up both of the items, shedding a little bit of glitter from the note. He placed the rose gently on his lap and opened up the paper to see very familiar handwriting filling up the page in red ink. His grin got bigger as he started to read.

_Good morning, my little pirate!_

_By this time, you have probably guessed that I am behind this (and, if you guessed someone else, we need to have a talk, mister). I hope that my...re-decorating brought a little light and colour to your drab hospital room, which they wouldn't let me actually re-decorate. But, I made do, didn't I? I know that you told me your favorite flower was a dandelion (there are so many things wrong with that statement), but I decided to get you a few more delicate and romantic kinds. The nurse pretended to be irritated by me flourally flooding your room, but I know that she was just jealous._

_We're both bummed out that we couldn't spend Valentine's Day together. It really sucks, to put it frankly. But, I guess we'll just have to survive thinking about each-other until I come see you after school. Mr. Shuester gave us a predictable assignment for the week. He wrote LOVE SONGS on the board. Know that every single one I sing is dedicated to you, my love._

_I would ask you if the surgery went well but, from what I know (and I'm no doctor), you were unconscious for most of it. I know I've told you this many times already, but I thought you might as well get it in writing, too: It doesn't matter to me what happens, I will always love you. _**(R.I.P Whitney Houston)**

_Anyways, I hope that this note made you smile and I also hope that you don't have any hidden flower allergies that we didn't know about. I can't wait to see you later today! Happy Valentine's Day. :)_

_All my love,_

_Kurt xoxo_

Blaine folded the letter carefully up with a grin. It was so like Kurt to do something like this and it gave him a fuzzy feeling inside to know that he was so loved by such an amazing person. He placed the pink paper back where he found it, reminding himself to keep it forever, and tried to think of a way he could repay Kurt. He was planning on giving his boyfriend the card he had made, as well as the necklace he had bought for him last month. However, Kurt had set a pretty high bar, and Blaine was feeling underprepared.

The nurse came in the room with a small shake of her head at the flower explosion she found. "Your boyfriend was here to visit." She told the boy with the eyepatch.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, I think I got that."

The blonde lady chuckled a little. "He's a sweet boy. I was here when he came and re-decorated the place. I wish my husband did things like this. You're lucky to have someone like him."

"I know," Blaine said. She did nurse-like things and then left the room.

Blaine spent the rest of the day trying to solve a rubics cube, sleeping and eating. He tried to fold a paper crane, but that made him sad, so he stuck to the rubics cube and doodling on his arm with a pen he found in the drawer. Just as he had a couple sides of the cube a solid colour, he heard someone enter his hospital room and looked up in curiousity.

Kurt Hummel walked into the room with the smile he reserved only for Blaine. "Hey there." He said.

Blaine's smile grew wider, "Kurt!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"School's out, honey."

Checking his watch, the curly-haired boy saw that it was about twenty minutes after the time people got out of school. "Oh, sorry, I totally missed that."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. He was wearing red, pin-stripe pants with pink suspenders, a white dress-shirt, and a thin red tie. He took off his top-hat and placed it beside Blaine's blanket-covered knees. "So, did you like my re-decoration?" He asked flirtatiously.

Blaine took his boyfriend's pale hands in his own tan ones and couldn't hide a silly smile. "I love it. Kurt, you're amazing." He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "But, you're making me feel really bad because I didn't get you anything fantastic."

"I don't need anything," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's cheek, "I have everything I want right here."

The shorter boy kissed his boyfriend's upturned nose. "Aw. But, I did get you something." He reached into the drawer beside his bed and took out a red-wrapped package. It had a large pink bow on top.

Kurt took the box and opened it up. He pulled out a piece of stiff paper, like a flashcard, and read it. On the front was a hand-drawn picture of two boys. One of them was shorter, with curly hair, triangular eyebrows and a bow-tie. The other was taller with lighter hair, green eyes, and paler skin. They were holding hands and smiling, and there were little hearts drawn around them.

The artistic talent of the drawing was just a little past the stick-figure stage, but Kurt thought it was the most endearing and wonderful piece of art he'd ever seen. Below the drawing were the hand-written words: _Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now, every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine._

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, who was looking at him with an expectant hazel eye. "Oh, Blaine, it's wonderful." The shorter boy looked pleased and relieved. Kurt opened up the box next, to find an even smaller box. "If this is like a Russian doll thing..." He said mock-threateningly. Blaine shook his head and Kurt opened up the smaller box.

Inside was a silver necklace. It had a simple chain and a delicate heart pendant attached. On the front of the heart was carved a simple 'K' and on the back were the words: _You're perfect to me_.

Kurt bit his lip. He wondered how he could ever deserve such an amazing boyfriend like Blaine. Trying to rein in his emotions, he said instead, "You're really into song lyrics, aren't you?"

Blaine looked down, "I wasn't sure..."

Kurt cut of his mumbles with a kiss. "Blaine, it's perfect...pun intended." His boyfriend hummed a little in appreciation. "Help me put it on?"

"Will it match your outfit?"

The taller boy shrugged. "Who cares."

"What alien has taken over my boyfriend?" Blaine gasped dramatically.

The boyfriend in question just rolled his eyes and handed him the necklace, shivering a little when Blaine's gentle fingers brushed across the back of his neck. When it was clasped, the curly-haired boy ran his hand down to touch it where it rested near Kurt's collarbone. They got caught and trapped in each-other's gaze before going in for another kiss. This one was a little more intense than the others, but it never lost the underlying love and innocence.

Pulling away regretfully, Kurt looked at his watch. "The others should be here right away." He said, a little breathless from the kiss. Even after all they've done and been through together, Blaine still left him breathless.

"The others?"

"Yeah-" Kurt's response was cut of by the New Directions piling in to Blaine's hospital room. There were comments scattered about like, "Wow Hummel, you went all out with the flowers." and "I hope we didn't interrupt something." and "How can you two be so cute? It's not fair!" as well as a delighted cry of, "Dolphins!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, grinning as all the teenagers made their way in.

"Didn't Kurt tell you?" Tina said, "Since you were missing all week, we decided to bring a glee club performance to you!"

"Oh, guys, you didn't have to." Blaine was blushing.

Finn came and stood beside Kurt. "Yeah, dude, we did."

Artie rolled over and sat down a stereo, which he pressed 'play' on as soon as it was ready. Music came out of it and the whole club started to sing.

_La la _

_La la la la _

_La la _

_La la la_

Kurt started to sing the solo, with the others backing him up. Blaine was a little surprised, because Kurt rarely got solos in glee, but very pleased.

_I like your smile _

_I like your vibe _

_I like your style _

_But that's not why I love you _

_And I, I like the way you're such a star _

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

Everyone joined in for the next part, but Blaine barely noticed anyone but his boyfriend who was sitting on his bed and gazing at him as he sang.

_Do you feel _

_Do you feel me _

_Do you feel what I feel too _

_Do you need _

_Do you need me _

_Do you need me_

_You're so beautiful _

_But that's not why I love you _

_I'm not sure you know _

_That the reason I love you is you _

_Being you, just you _

_Yeah the reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through _

_And that's why I love you_

_La la _

_La la la la _

_La la _

_La la la_

Rachel took the next few lines, smiling at Blaine mock-suggestively as she sang them.

_I like the way you misbehave _

_When we get wasted_

Kurt continued his part, taking Blaine's hand in his.

_But that's not why I love you _

_And how you keep your cool when I am complicated _

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

The New Directions were harmonizing wonderfully and Blaine was reminded a little of the Warblers.

_Do you feel _

_Do you feel me _

_Do you feel what I feel too _

_Do you need _

_Do you need me _

_Do you need me_

_You're so beautiful _

_But that's not why I love you _

_And I'm not sure you know _

_That the reason I love you is you _

_Being you, just you _

_Yeah that reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

For the bridge, Rachel belted it out, refering to her and Blaine's one-time "relationship."

_Yeah, oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Even though we didn't make it through _

_I am always here for you _

_Yeah yeah yeah_

A couple nurses, staff, and the occasional patient had stopped in the door to see what the commotion was all about. They couldn't help but groove a little to the impromptu performance as everyone joined in once more.

_You're so beautiful _

_But that's not why I love you _

_I'm not sure you know _

_That the reason I love you is you _

_Being you, just you _

_Yeah the reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through _

_And that's why I love you_

_La la, la la la la (oh oh)_  
><em>La la, la la la la (that's why I love you)<em>  
><em>La la, la la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la, la la la la (that's why I love you).<em>

Blaine stared deep into Kurt's greenish-blue eyes as his boyfriend sang the last line, and he gripped his hand a little tighter. He sniffled a little and fiddled a little with his eyepatch, then looked around at his smiling friends. "Thank you, guys." He said softly. After a moment, someone leaped onto the bed beside Kurt to hug Blaine and, soon enough, there was an enormous group hug almost crushing the boy on the small hospital bed.

They spent the next hour keeping Blaine company, eating his chocolates, and singing to some other patients. At the end of their group visit, everyone (minus Kurt) left the hospital for their annual Valentine's dinner at Breadsticks.

And then, it was just Kurt and Blaine.

_And that's why I love you..._

**Author's Second Note: That ending sucked! Gah! I'm so sorry.**

**Please review! I really like to get some feedback to improve my writing and also to encourage me to write more.**

**And, I apologize to _imaginess_ who is hating me right now (if she reads this), because I know you hate putting songs like that into fanfictions, but it just had to happen! Sorry!**

**WOAH! This is the longest fanfiction chapter I've ever written! CRAZY!**

**One more thing: I hope you (Yes, _you_! You reading this right now!) have a fantastic and wonderful Valentine's Day this Tuesday. :)**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
